A Man From The Stars
by Potato-Braus
Summary: Twenty-three year old Arthur Kirkland has experienced unnatural disconnections with reality for as long as he can remember to find himself meeting a rather odd nineteen year old American named Alfred F Jones who seems to have something enticing about him. What will their meeting amount to? **There will be some usuk here and there but it isn't too important to the plot**


In that moment, there was nothing. Not a sound, not a breath, not a movement. It were as if I were the only man left in the universe. Nothing but darkness and the pounding of my dying heart. I swallowed and absorbed the polluted air into my filthy lungs. My pulse began to increase rapidly as my shaky breaths failed to keep up the pace. My face burned up as my hands started to tremble. Images flashed through my mind briskly: crumbling civilisations, children crying, mourning mothers, blood, tears, ash and dust. An overwhelming force shot me back to the sight of a shed of light forcing it's way through the tiny little gap between my two eyelids.

My eyes rejected the light at first, clenching shut at the sudden burning sensation. As I struggled to keep my jittering eyes open, a faint male voice reaches my ears. Not quite comprehending his words, I attempted to regain my vision. The blur began to fade with the muffled hearing slowly clearing close behind. Trees: I was outdoors. A silhouette, no, a person hovered over me. I could see the face now. I blinked a few times before inspecting the figure further. He was blond - or at least a lightish brown. Modern looking spectacles gripped to his face. His eyes - he had youth swallowed within them. They were a peaceful deep sea blue. Those gems stared down at me as I stared back. Just then a loud sound took me by surprise and snapped me back to reality.  
"I said, are you alright?"  
"..huh?" The sound appeared to be the young man's voice.  
"Jeez old man, I think you may have hit yer head!" As soon as I came to terms with the fact that he was in fact talking to me, I sat up suddenly from the cold, damp pavement.  
"Excuse me? I'll have you know I am only twenty-three!"  
The boy huffed and gave a childlike pout in regards to my reaction. I began to see out of focus slightly, involuntarily swaying tipsily before clutching my head in my hands. I heard a faint gasp of worry as I felt the boy's warm hands steady my shoulders.  
"I'm fine," I say calmly, "Just a little dizzy that's all."

I waited a moment to feel stable before helping myself up. Quickly peering at my surroundings, I remembered where I was: the local park.  
"Does… Does this happen a lot with you?" the boy asked in a strikingly more serious tone gesturing his head to the fall, "...yanno."  
"What? You mean the blackout?" I confirmed. He nodded. Sighing, I replied,  
"Unfortunately, it happens every now and then and it has done ever since I was just a little boy." This was true. I couldn't really explain it but it definitely wasn't normal. Everyone I've told about it looked at me as if I were mad saying that 'I probably just need to get more sleep' but I know for a fact that this is not caused by sleep deprivation.  
"You might wanna see a doctor then-"  
"-nah. There's not much a doctor can do." I paused and held out my hand politely with a slight smile. "I'm Arthur, by the way. Thanks for waking me up 'n all." He looked at my hand and blinked before hesitantly shaking my hand.  
"Y-Yeah. It's no problem.." He looked at me confused - almost concerned, even.  
"Welp." I begin to walk away slowly, still making eye contact. "I better be off then!" Just as I turned my head, I heard the pattering of footsteps follow along behind me accompanied by the cry, "Wait!" from the male. He caught up and walked beside me. "Just so we're on a name-to-name basis, I'm Alfred!" I glanced over to him noticing a daft grin on his face.  
"Tis a pleasure."

I continued to walk. Alfred followed. He then sparked up conversation.  
"So uh.. Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Oh, that's cool. How long have you lived here?"  
"All my life."  
"Ah, I've only lived here for a couple of years. I'm originally from America!"  
"I can tell."  
"The accent?"  
"The accent."  
"Heheh.. So, got a job?" Sighing, I turned to look him in the face.  
"Don't you have anything better to do like play video games or fail school?" Alfred gave me a rather disfavouring look before containing his friendly composure.  
"_Actually_,no. I don't. I left school a year before I moved here, so I don't really know anyone here apart from my grandparents and my brother." I found it rather strange that someone of his social type to be rather, well, antisocial. I raised a brow.  
"You never thought to meet the locals?"  
"I never really wanted to." He shrugged.  
"And what about your parents? What are they up to?"  
"Well, you see.. They passed away in a car crash when I was seven." Seeing his face drop made me feel sorry for the bloke. About to apologise, the American's face lit up once more. "I try not to let the sadness rule over me, though! It's best to look towards the future, right?" Alfred let out a calm chuckle. _Future._ For some reason that word sent me aback. I suddenly felt my body go tense. What is so significant about that word? I shake it off and smile back at the boy. "Yes, you're right."

We had walked quite far from the park now nearing a roundabout close by to my estate. The tolerance for the lad had grown into me being quite fond of him, but not quite what I'd call a friend - just an acquaintance.  
"So where are you heading off to, then?" I ask. Alfred shrugged lazily.  
"I dunno. I could go round yours or somethin'."  
"You're so careless. How do you know I'm not some crazy psychopath ready to kill you in my basement and sell your limbs in the black market?"  
"I don't. I just trust you is all."  
"Oh really?" I challenge. "You've only just met me. Don't be so foolish."  
"I saw it in your eyes, yanno. You're not a bad guy." I found myself becoming rather curious of the boy. Something about him fascinates me deeply. Maybe, just maybe..  
"And your grandparents? Would they be okay with this?"  
"Of course! They're the ones who told me to go and meet people, actually." He giggled awkwardly. "I'm nineteen, by the way! No need to treat me like a kid!"  
"_Right_," I teased before walking across the road with him.  
"It's true!" he whined in a childish tone as we made our way to my home.

**Author's notes: The story will begin properly next chapter! Apologies if it's a long wait! ;v;/**


End file.
